The Gang Life
by General Waffle
Summary: Abigail and John are in the gang, their love is just forming. Will they be able to cope with the challenges ahead?
1. Chapter 1

The fire crackled as the couple held each other, swaying slowly. Her brown eyes sparkled in the light as they locked onto the man's. Their sways were slow and constant, their gaze not breaking. Slowly, John lowered his head to rest his forehead upon Abigail's.

"I don't believe you got me to do this," John grinned. Abigail giggled and placed a soft kiss upon John's lips, her arms tightly around his neck as she went on slight tiptoes to hold their lips together for a while. "I knew you would," she whispered. "You said you'd do anything for me. And I believe you." She sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you, John. I've lived life not knowing who my parents are then being passed around from man to man in the gang. Then I stand here, in your arms, and I feel safe. You're my safe place. I can trust you with everything. I finally feel wanted, talking to you. Like I have a use. Like I-" She was interrupted by a soft kiss. As her eyes slowly closed as John's hands moved down her waist, cupping her rear as he deepened the kiss. Abigail's hands slowly came down John's shoulders, gently cupping his cheeks. As their lips slowly moved in sync with each other, the sways came to a low halt. Abigail slowly reached a hand up into John's hair, smirking into the kiss as her hand reached up to quickly remove the hat from John's head, giggling as she pulled away from the man, putting it on and jumping to a safe distance away from the man.

"Oh," John raised a brow, mock shock in his voice, "you think you're gettin' away with that, do you?" Abigail giggled and darted out of the way as the bulky man ran after her, grabbing for the hat. She used both hands to grab hold of the hat as she ran away, the man following closely. In the distance, three men were watching them in disgust. "Look at them," a gruff voice came from a man with dark hair and a moustache. "So gross." The other two men grunted in agreement as they ripped the chicken of the bone.

"It really is, Dutch. Look at him. Thinking he's the big man just because he 'loooves' her." The man snorted. "Hope he still knows I'm using her tonight."

"Oi! It's my turn, Williamson," Javier glared as the hairy man as her ripped the chicken off the bone, smirking over to the Mexican.

"Nah ya not." Javier stood, throwing the chicken bone aside. Before anything could arise, Dutch put his hands on their chests, Williamson having stood as Javier did. "Now, now, men. Bill can have her tonight, Javier tomorrow. Remember, she is a person, not a toy. And she is in love with another man. Don't be too harsh one her." The men grunted and sat down.

"Have I interrupted something?" John said breathlessly as he sat with the men, fixing the hat upon his head, Abigail close to his side. Her eyes never left John, admiring his scars and his rough skin and stubble. "No, no. Everything is fine, John. We were just discussing you and Abigail." Abigail suddenly snapped out of her trance and stared at Dutch. Their gazes met, Dutch's quickly snapping back to John.

"Oh?" the man questioned Dutch.

"We were just saying how she has to share the night with Bill tonight. You don't have a problem, do you? If you do, just say." Abigail's nails gripped into John's arms, her eyes still fixed on Dutch. John winced and shrugged the girl off slightly. "Yeah, that's fine." Abigail's gaze flicked to stare at John, clearly hurt. John turned to stare at her, leaning down to whisper to her, "I will save you soon, Abigail. No more with the men. Just with me." Abigail said nothing, just moved to sit away from him, causing Bill Williamson to slide up to her, sliding an arm around him, pressing his greasy mouth against her soft skin. Abigail stared at John, her eyes emptied of the admiration for the man. Her happiness had been replaced with anger and sadness.

John looked away before standing and moving to his own tent, ignoring the laughs of the men and the flirting of Williamson towards Abigail. The woman just stared at the space as Bill's hand slid up her thigh. He face was unchanged as he slowly got closer to her, but her breath became uneasy, her eyes damp, trying not to burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Williamson pressed his lips roughly against Abigail's, causing her to squeak, no passion or lust returned but following Bill's lead. He had led her away from the gang and into the tent, automatically laying her on her back, hovering over her. As soon as they were in this position, he immediately led between her bent legs. As the man kissed her jaw and neck, she turned her head, her eyes staring at the side of the tent, her mind elsewhere. He pressed his crotch against her's grunting as he did so. Abigail made an uncomfortable noise, closing her eyes as his hand slid up her skirt, slowly stroking his fingers over her, moving aside her underwear then moving to pull her skirt up higher. He used the hand to roughly turn her cheek to face him, squeaking and staring at him. An evil smirk appeared across his lips as he kneeled, slowly unbuckling his belt, pulling his trousers down, releasing and stroking his arousal. Abigail's eyes closed again, biting her lip as he slowly entered her.

Suddenly a palm struck the side of her face. Her eyes widened and became dampened as a red hand print stained her cheek. "Watch me, you stupid whore." He pressed his lips against hers, slowly beginning to thrust into her, her eyes still open during the kiss. Feeling no pleasure at all, she struggled to find a whimper in her throat. Her cheek was still burning from the slap. A cheek slowly rolled down her cheek, Bill's thrusts becoming harder and harder. Her hair became ruffled as it rubbed against the floor, her make up smudged due to the kisses and tears.

Abigail slowly began to count the thrusts in her head, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. One, two, three. Though three fast thrusts felt like one slow. Her mind was slowing down time, prolonging the torture.

Outside the tents, John was pacing, the tips of his nails in his mouth. His ears perked as he heard the squeaks and groans, his anger slowly building. Clenching his fist, he halted. A hand rested on his shoulder and the youngest man leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You angry John? You wanna rip Bill's cock off? The one that's _pounding_ into your girlfriend right this moment?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he growled, his nails digging into his palms, leaving dints in the skin. Javier laughed, removing his hand from John's shoulder, stepping back. "Get them, John! Get them!" John growled, storming to Bill's tent, ripping the doors open. The hairy man jumped, removing himself from the girl who covered herself up and quickly crawled to John, out of the tent and to his side. "You," he pointed to Bill, "will never, _ever_ touch her again. Put your cock away, you pathetic man." John turned and walked off, Abigail under his arm.

He glanced down to the girl whose eyes were permanently to the floor. "Did he hit you?" he whispered, his free hand stroking gently down her reddened cheek. The girl pulled her head away, nodding slightly. "It hurts," she said, almost soundless. She refused to look up at the man as she was ashamed. Ashamed that her life was as it was.


End file.
